


KARKAT WHY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR SISTER

by saloosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Torture Scene, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Prospitcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saloosh/pseuds/saloosh
Summary: Karkat gets an early rude awakening on prospit. Very drunk while writing, very sorry
Relationships: Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 1





	KARKAT WHY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR SISTER

KARKAT WHY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR SISTER

The table shook. Fine china rattled on its saucers. The trespassing prospitians fled their tea party, not wanting to be caught under the crimson gaze of the white king.

KARKAT WHY HAVE YOU NOT ANSWERED ME

A young troll woke from his 6 sweep slumber. His first waking memories here were burned into his skull, being that of a hastily abandoned tea party once held in his lunar respiteblock, and a poor flimsy window now shattered to pieces under the force of the gargantuan interrogatory.

KARKAT WAKE UP AND SMELL THE BEAN JUICE

The roof that Karkat would come to struggle in vain to remember in the years to come ceased to exist, instead replaced by an awesome white figure descending from the heavens.

Although perhaps it would be less described as a descent and more of a crash, as the figure entered with such speed and force that it would crack the gilded floor tiles.

KARKAT YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKE TOO LONG, YOU MUST LEARN YOUR FATE

The troll was barely given time to react to being in a different dimension, let alone being trollhandled and carried by a flying white-shelled rotund entity across a stunning golden celestial body. The harsh wind in the trolls face quickly forced his eyes to tears, blinding him for the rest of the journey.

The next thing the troll could recall to his frankly underpaid therapist years later was him being placed in front of a large mosaic mural with such a force to break his ankle, which his frankly underpaid podiatrist would become very familiar with a decade later.

KARKAT OBSERVE THE MURAL

Karkat could not, not least due to the remnants of tears in his windswept eyes. The main problem with his observation was his fixation on the being that had dragged him here. The closest thing he could describe him as was one of those Strategy Turn Based Miniscule Offline Battle Arenas characters had introduced him to when he was just 4 sweeps old. One of the monarchs perhaps?

Karkat’s frankly tangental observations were interrupted by a further booming shout

KARKAT PAY ATTENTION

Karkat observed the mural, not entirely by choice, as his head was forcibly turned to face it. It depicted a great woodgrowth, like the kind Terezi lived in and around. Or perhaps the kind he saw in his dreams sometimes, when he dreamed of distant planets that didn’t quite exist. The ones with where he occasionally caught a glimpse of a troll, a beautiful troll, maybe his age. He never knew who this troll was, and didn’t understand her, the closest he could see her as was something like Kanaya, or maybe Feferi, or even Aradia. But she wasn’t like any of them. This one was different. He wondered if she could dream of him. Maybe in a perf-

KARKAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE CLOUDING YOU YOU INFANTILE ADOLESCENCE

Karkat tried to speak but coughed up an entire fursquere. Clearly his dream-grooming technique needed work. 

KARKAT LOOK AT THE TREE

Karkat looked at the mural and actually payed attention to it this time. It depicted a great tree, surrounded by many branches. There were three rings of branches, resembling that of an incomplete synthetic 12th perigrees eve tree. At the bottom there were 32 branches, the middle 6, and finally the top a measly 2 branches opposite eachother. 

KARKAT OBSERVE

The frankly overwhelmed troll swept the last of the tears from his eyes, allowing him to focus on the finer details of the mural. Immediately his eyes locked onto his own face. It was next to one of the branches of the centre ring, as well as a symbol that looked disturbingly like a gash that was bleeding his own blood. Fortunately the sight of something resembling his own blood had little effect on him as he was already so confuzzled by the rapidness of his rude awakening. His eyes followed the ring of branches, seeing the faces of his friends, Gamzee, Terezi, Kanaya, and a few others who frankly he didnt care for but would never think that thought again because of reasons.

KARKAT LOOK AT THE OUTER RING

Growing used to the commanding booms, Karkat looked at the lower ring, but was unable to understand what he was even looking at. It made no sense, no being could exist like tha--

KARKAT THE OTHER OUTER RING

Immediately his eyes shifted to the threadbare top ring. Then he saw it. That strange troll he had seen in his dreams, although not a troll at all, now that he had a closer look. Her sunkissed skin let him dream of a happier place, where maybe he could be without the constant fear of-

KARKAT NO

Karkat was immediately confused

KARKAT NO

The young troll tr-

KARKAT YOU ARE THINKING INCORRECTLY VIOLATING THE FAMILY TREE

The-

KARKAT YOU CANNOT BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER

The young troll had no options. He did that one pose where he sits with his mouth open in shock

KARKAT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND

The giant figure thrust his hand into the mural, breaking it and revealing a real tree hidden within. Karkats crablike instincts allowed him to sidestep the mystical monarchs followup move, where he smashed the trunk onto the ground where the Young Troll once stood so stupified.

KARKAT YOU MUST LEARN

The young troll attempted another sidestep, but learnt that hard way that you cannot sidestep a giant gaping chasm forming beneath you. The force of the kings attach had destroyed the thin tiling they stood on, allowing both of them to fall into a hidden pit below. Karkat would scream if he could, however there was no breath left in him due to being winded by the giants gargantuan grip. 

KARKAT AWAKEN ONCE MORE

The young troll woke to find himself at the bottom of the crimson pit, tied to something akin to a combined deskchair that you’d find in an old Alternian educationblock, back when troll education was mandatory and not online. A quick observation upward allowed him to see the sky from whence he has just fallen several hundred metres above, and a further observation frontward brought to his attention a chalkboard and his carapacian teacher wielding a pointer directing his attention to the chalkboard. 

KARKAT PAY ATTENTION

However paying attention didn’t appease his confusion in the slightest, only fueling it further, since the chalkboard before him only bore the word tree a hundred times over, even as its borders expanded through some cosmic power, filling his entire vision. 

KARKAT YOU NEED FURTHER TEACHING

The board disappeared, leaving only the carapacian menace, his giant tree, and a new addition, a giant leadstick refresher (a pencil sharpener ok). The King wasted no time with minutia that would eventually need to be documented by an author who is admittedly getting increasingly exhausted with every idiotic word printed. Instead he thrusted the tree trunk into the pencil sharpener. The mechanical strains of the enormous machine threatened to burst Karkat’s poor eardrums.

KARKAT ARE YOU HUNGRY

The tree was being very slowly but very surely ground up into a fine cereal. In fact, it was so surely being ground up into a cereal that the machine was sending its waste down to a small assembly, where it was placed into an unending row of bowls, which where then filled with milk, before being placed directly before the flabbergasted troll.

KARKAT EAT YOUR EDUCATION

The first bowl placed before him immediately flung up into his face by some unseen mechanism. The reason it was unseen is because several splinters from the tree immediately flew into his eyes, blinding him. He opened his mouth to scream, but his cries were drowned by a flood of further splinters and indigoblood milk down his throat. The splinters lodged themselves in his tongue, mouth, and throat, and though the milk tried valiantly to sooth his wounds, it couldnt compete for the shards of broken ceramic that followed as the second bowl smashed into the first.

KARKAT WHY ARENT YOU EATING

The young troll cried, screamed, and struggled against his bondage, but there was no escape from this nightmare. In the span of ten minutes his adventure had brought him to this hellish place. The furthest he’d ever ventured from his hive in sweeps had taken him to a dungeon where he would certainly meet his death. Never before had he felt so much terror. Sollux always criticised his hive-sticking habits, but Karkat has never seen more reason to stay in bed forever than this (wtf is a bed?)

KARKAT WHY ARENT YOU CONSCIOUS

The pain was unbearable. He’d surely pass out soon

KAR WAKE UP

This was terrible. This is worse than any end he could've fathomed at the hands of the drones

K4R PL34S3

COME ON DUDE PLEASE

Karkat thrashed around, no longer trapped in a deskchair. His thrashing however couldn’t free him from the massive wait that rested atop him. 

“Ow dude wtf are you ok” 

The weights that were previously sleeping on top of him shifted, giving Karkat, in his animalistic defensive state, enough time and room to sprint from the bed to the other side of the room in just a second. 

“K4R JUST BR34TH3”

His lovers looked at him, expressions of concern plastered to their faces. They all had bad dreams sometimes, and they knew the best thing to do was to give the affected dreamer some room to breathe.

IM NOT FINISHING THIS I WAS DRUNK BUT NOW IM TIRED AND OUT OF ENERGY TO WRITE BASICALLY TEREZI AND DAVE COMFORT KARKAT AND THEY TALK ABOUT JADE OR SMTH AND THEIR ON THE METEOR AND THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TEREZI AND DAVE BEING SUPER WEIRD AS WELL BUT I FELT LIKE KARKAT DESERVED A BREAK FROM ALL OF THIS.

ALSO IM SORRY ABOUT THE TORTURE SCENE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A ONE SENTENCE THING BUT THEN I COULDNT BRING IN THE WHOLE DAVE AND TEREZI THING IN TIME

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr you can follow unfortunately:  
> https://wuhuislandconspiracy.tumblr.com/


End file.
